With you is where I'd rather be
by mrstubbington
Summary: Will Puck and Rachel's relationship survive to the long distance? Can they fulfill all their dreams and find new ones? Sequel of "Welcome to New Directions!" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am! And here there is the first chapter of the sequel of "Welcome to New Directions"! **

**Hope you guys will like this one just as much as WtND (really, I couldn't ask for a better response for it!) and if you have ideas on what the name of the band should be... Please, let me know! It's still nameless 'cause the names I come up with are SO lame it hurts.**

**Please, review it and let me know if you liked what you have read so far! I'm always so nervous when I post a story so feedbacks are HIGHLY appreciated! (Remember: English is not my first language and the chapter is not beta'd!)**

**Now I leave you to the story!**

* * *

He put one last thing in his suitcase.

He couldn't believe he was really doing that.

His eyes fell on her, making his heart break in million pieces. "Please, babe. Don't look at me like that" he begged, closing the suitcase and easing it on the floor before sitting on their bed heavily.

Rachel slid until she was sitting on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder as her hand stopped right above his heart. She remained silent for awhile until she barely whispered "I'm going to miss you so much. I know this is the right thing for you and for Finn and Sam. I'm actually happy for the three of you. I really am but... I just need some time to be selfish and mourn the fact that I won't hug you or kiss you or just be in the same room as you for a long time. I'm going to miss you so much".

Puck closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, inhaling deeply her scent, so familiar and perfect to him.

It sucked that he had to go to the other side of the country because the label they were working with decided to ditch them to focus on an auto-tuned, stuck-up pop princess. They were so furious when they found out. The work of 4 years was about to be thrown down the drain. 4 years of restless nights, of fights within the group to reach the perfect sounds and of excitement when they felt like they were close to perfection... all done. Game over.

However they weren't the only ones to think that all that was bullshit. Tedd, one of the technicians who was working with them, got so mad when he heard the news, telling everybody that they were stupid for ditching some talented musicians for an insipid baby that couldn't hold a note to save her life. He also said that their work was amazing and not to worry; he would had helped them finding a new label to go on with their work.

And that he did. He called in some favors and sent a demo to another label. The big bosses loved what they had heard and couldn't wait to start working with the guys.

Fucking fantastic, right?

Puck thought that too. Until he found out that the label, based in Los Angeles, wanted the guys to work in their Californian studios.

After acknowledging that info, Puck was about to say no.

How could he be that far away from Rachel for God knows how much time? And he wouldn't even ask her to go to California with him, putting her career on hold since she was finally getting recognized for her talent.

She won a Drama Desk for Best Performance by a Featured Actress in a Musical the year after the show opened and now it finally moved to Broadway. She was living her dream, enjoying every single second of it and loving the praise she was getting from everyone. There were even rumors of a possible Tony nomination for her! How the hell could he ask her to give up to all that?

They talked about everything that was happening and he told her that he decided to decline the offer. But she immediately told him that he was talking nonsense and that his dream was as important as hers. "You have to accept the offer, honey. If you don't, you'll regret it your whole life and I won't let this happen" she stated firmly.

Finn and Sam talked to Marley and Quinn as well and they all decided, with the blessing of their manager Jack (Puck's boss at the music store and retired professional guitarist), to accept the label's offer. And even if Noah was still skeptical about leaving Rachel alone in the city, she always was the positive one about it all.

Up until now, apparently.

He caressed her back soothingly and rocked her gently while holding her against his naked torso.

"What if you meet someone else and fall in love with her? There are a lot of beautiful women in Los Angeles" she told him sadly.

Noah stopped immediately and put some distance between the two of them, just enough to look her right in the eyes and say "You fucking kidding me right now, Rach?"

Her eyes fell, looking at her lap, as she explained herself "You are a very handsome man, Noah. And you are a musician. You will have tons of beautiful women falling at your feet. A lot of beautiful aspiring actresses and singers and... I know that you will make everyone fall in love with you".

He brushes her helix with the tip of his nose as he said "Too bad for them that I already have what I want. No one is hottest than you so..."

A small smile appeared on her face at that but she immediately replied "Be serious, Noah".

Puck placed a hand on her cheek and directed her face so she could look right into his eyes and told her "I'm dead serious. Rach, if you think that I'm going to fall in love with someone else you're fucking delusional. You are everything I need and want. Even if your fucking crazy most of the time".

His thumb brushed her cheek as his eyes roamed on her face, trying to take in all her perfect features, marking them in his brain since he didn't know how much time would pass for him to see them this close again.

Shit, he's going to fucking miss her like crazy.

Puck kissed her passionately, to show her just how much he loved her, as her nails digged into his shoulder, probably leaving some marks.

With heavy breath, she said against his lips "I love you honey. And I'm very proud of you... even if my heart breaks at the thought of you so far away from me".

"Still got tonight, babe" he said teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows to try lighting up the mood. "And I have every intention to fuck.." he stopped when he saw her glaring at him and changed his words "Fine, make love to you until your body begs me to stop", which made her giggle.

She yelped when, with a blunt movement, she found herself pinned against the mattress, her boyfriend's body keeping her in her place.

"I'm going to miss this too" she said as her hands slid down Noah's back, ending just right above his pants.

"Of-fucking-course you're going to miss the Puckerone loving. I know I'm going to go insane without my dose of Berry Pie. And without that thing you do with your tongue when you go down on me..."

Rachel turned bright red and hit him on his arm, hissing "Stop it! Don't be so crude!".

He couldn't help but laugh out loud. His girl was fucking adorable.

Then she said in a small voice "Of course I'm going to miss making love to you but I'm going to also miss the way that your body moves when you laugh".

Then she inhaled deeply and pecked his shoulder "I'm going to miss the way that you smell".

Her hands slid up his back again and she felt his muscles flex in reaction. "I'm going to miss the way your muscles move under my touch" she whispered sultry.

The short hair on the back of his neck rose as she passed her hand over the back of his head, fingers sliding and playing with his perfectly trimmed mohawk. "I'm going to miss playing with your hair like that" she said sadly, a small smile playing on her lips.

Her eyes finally met his, a darker shade than the usual hazel she loved so much. She was about to say something else when he slanted his lips on her, kissing her hungrily and passionately, at first. Then, the kiss became more tender, sweeter as his hands slid carefully under her shirt.

They took their time, that night.

No rush.

Their bodies so in synch, sliding tenderly in that perfect pace that was just _theirs_. Fingers intertwined as they reached their climaxes almost together.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" Noah murmured against her shoulder, leaving open kisses and enjoying the little noises she was making while his body was still on top of hers.

Her hand palmed his cheek and her nose nuzzled against his other one. "I know, honey. There's nothing I want more than just be with you like this. Not even a Tony".

This made him laugh and roll down her while keeping his hold around her body. His back met the cold mattress as her torso ended up on his more muscular one.

He chuckled a little more and said "I'm flattered, Rach". In response, she smiled brightly and stated "Oh, you should".

He kept his promise, making love to her until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Rachel hugged her brother and let him in her apartment.

"Quinn and Sam are waiting in the car. Are you ready?" Finn asked her and, after her positive answer, he asked again "Is _he_ ready?", walking in the kitchen and opening the fridge to grab something to munch on.

"Yes, I'm fucking ready, you asshole, and stay the fuck away from my fridge!" Puck yelled from the bedroom.

He walked in the living room just to see Rachel giggling while looking at her brother stuffing his mouth with pieces of cake that the brown-eyed girl baked the day before.

Noah glared at him and growled "Shit, Hudson! That was my cake! Why the hell do you have to eat all our shit? I mean, I know Evan's cooking sucks but damn! Get your own girlfriend to cook you shit if you're not good to do that yourself!"

Rachel got up and rolled her eyes, stating "Now, children, don't argue for such trivial things". She walked to her boyfriend, pecked lightly his lips and walked in to the kitchen, coming back with two lunch boxes. With a bright smile, she gave one box to each man and clapped her hands together, bouncing on her feet as she told them "I made you guys some organic sandwiches and some other healthy food. God knows how awful and gross is the food you would eat on the plane!"

Finn shoot her a happy and awkward grin, due to the fact that he had still his mouth stuffed with cake and crumbles were all over his chin. So he just grabbed the lunch box and hugged her tightly, before grabbing one of Puck's bags and hurrying out the house.

She watched her brother with an amused smile and then looked at her boyfriend, asking "You ready? Did you pick everything up?".

He smirked and, after picking up his other luggage, he waited for her to button up her coat and then he picked her up, securing her on his shoulder making her squeal out loud.

"Yep. Now I got everything. We can go" he said and, after giving one last look at what he called 'home' for the past 4 years, he made her close the door and walked down the stair and to the car.

At the car, Sam and Finn were trying to organize the suitcase to create some pace to fit Puck's ones in the trunk as well while Quinn was sitting on the passenger side and she started laughing at them as soon as she spotted the couple.

Her laugh, though, wasn't her usual one, cute and real.

The blonde beauty was wearing big sunglasses and her nose was slightly red. She was taking this just as bad as Rachel and, in all honesty, Puck was kinda glad that Quinn and Marley were hurting just as much. Don't get him wrong, he knew that that was a shitty thought but he just wanted his girl to have someone who could understand her and this the whole situation and maybe they could lean on each other for the duration of their stay in LA. He wanted her Rach to be taken good care of.

The ride to the airport was quite uneventful with the guys joking around, making fun of Finn who was still chewing on one of the snacks in his lunch box, while the girls spent their time talking about some girly TV show they were obsessed with.

For the whole time, Rachel's hand didn't leave Puck's tight and he really couldn't complain about it.

But the mood changed immediately as soon as they set foot into the JFK.

Rachel's hand held Noah's in a death grip and Quinn's face was tense as Sam looked at the ground while his arm was resting on his girlfriend's shoulders, keeping her close. Finn was walking in front of the two couples in silence, pushing the cart with all their luggage on.

It' not until they had done the check-in that Rachel spoke. "I think LA hates me" she stated sadly.

"Why is that?" Sam asked right after, frowning a little.

"Well," she started "it's taking away from me one of my dearest friend and two of the men I love the most. What am I supposed to think?".

Sam smiled fondly at his brunette friend and nod, kissing Quinn's temple affectionately as Finn tried to lighten up his sister's mood and Puck held her hand even tighter, staring at her with a sad smile.

When the time had come to go separate ways, Puck hugged Quinn tightly, making the woman giggle in response.

Then he waited for Rachel to say goodby to her brother. He could hear her say to him "And eat properly. I know how much you love junk food but, please, try to eat healthy! And if you spend time at the beach, put on the highest protection. You don't want to end up to the ER like that one time in Avon lake, do you?".

"Don't worry Rachie. I can look after myself" he responded quite amused by what his sister was saying.

He hugged her tight, lifting her up easily and spinning her around. She held him even tighter and muttered "Take care of yourself, Finnie. And call me and dads as often as you can, okay?".

He nodded and kissed her forehead, lingering there for a couple of seconds.

By the face she was making, Pack could tell that she was barely holding it together.

In fact, as soon as she was in her boyfriend's arms, she started to cry quietly.

He rubbed her back as he pecked her neck and whispered "Babe, please, don't cry. Seeing you cry kills me".

She sniffled a couple of times, trying to calm herself down before looking in his eyes and telling him with a broken voice "I don't want to say goodbye to you".

He caressed her cheeks and kissed her sweetly before saying softly "I know, babe. I don't want it either. Just say the words I stay here with you. You know I will do that" but she shook her head and head and whispered "No, it wouldn't be fair. You have to go and let the world know how amazing you three are. You guys will have everyone under your spell in no time. I'm sure of that".

With his forehead against hers, he breathed deeply and muttered "I fucking love you. You know that, right?"

Rachel nodded, smiling sadly, and whispered back "I love you too, honey. So much."

Suddenly, a voice broke their little bubble.

"Puck, we have to go" Sam said, holding a silently crying Quinn in his arms.

The mohawked man looked at his best friend and nodded, kissing one last time his girlfriend and saying to her "I'll call you when we land, okay?"

The brown-eyed girl nodded and smiled at him, waving her hand as the threesome walked away from her and her blonde friend.

Noah didn't look back at her until he passed the security check and, if his heart wasn't already broken, it was now that he looked at his girl wiping furiously her cheeks, leaning on her friend with the saddest expression ever.

He waved at her and she smiled sadly back at him, blowing a kiss.

As soon as he's seated in one of those fucking uncomfortable plastic chairs, waiting for their plane to be called, he types a message.

**To: Satan "Take care of her while I'm away"**

He put his head in his hands and breathed deeply to calm down a little. He could hear his two friends talk next to him but he didn't really care right now. His phone beeped and he hurried to read the answer.

**From: Satan "On it. I would have done it even w/out ur text, Puckerman. Take care of Tweedledee and Tweedledum and be safe. Make LA ur bitch"  
**

* * *

**So... what do you guys think?! I can't wait whether you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading it, see you soon lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy first of October, my dearies!**

**First of all I want to thank every single one of you who read, faved and is now following this story! And a massive, _massive, _massive thank you to all those beautiful souls that took their time to write a review. You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me and how happy I am when I see that there's a new review! Seriously, you make my heart sing with joy!**

**I forgot to say this last time but just a reminder that I DON'T OWN GLEE. Unfortunately. Otherwise it would have been the Puckleberry Show since season 1. **

**Now I leave you to a new (unbeta'd) chapter! Hope you guys will like it as well. I'm very curious to see what y'all will think about it!**

* * *

Moans filled the room.

His hands slid on her boobs, groping them and making her panting.

She kissed him hungrily while sliding down on his erected member and gasping at the sensation of being filled completely by him.

Her hands slid on his shoulders, holding tight on them.

Suddenly she shook him violently, repeating the action several times.

Right after, she opened her mouth and she uttered "Puck"... in Finn's voice.

His movements stilled but she shook his body again and said, still in her brother's voice, "Puck!"

The mohawked man opened his eyes wide open and jumped on the other side of the bed when he saw Finn next to him and looking at him right in the eyes.

"Fuck, dude! No cool. No fucking cool! Shit, Hudson, do you want to kill me?!" Noah breathed heavily. He tried to regain some sort of control by passing his hands on his face. "You freaked the fuck outta me. Fuck off!" he repeated.

"Sorry, man" Finn apologized, looking worryingly at him and getting up. "Just wanted to say that we have to meet with the new agent for breakfast in an hour so you have to get ready. Sam's already up".

The tall man walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Puck breathed deeply one more time as his back hit the headboard and his eyes explored his room.

His very, very basic room. Which wasn't so different from the rest of their apartment.

White, empty walls. Sad grey carpet (it looked like it used to be white but it had been walked on so many times that it turned out like that). A small walk-in closet was hidden behind a white door.

His suitcase was still lying open on the floor and was still full. He was spent after the flight and the jet leg really didn't help at all (he knew the time difference was only 3 hours but it put him off his game, okay?).

His guitar was resting next to the only window of the room. He smiled as he remembered why he was there and reached out to grab the instrument, plucking some strings and enjoying the sound that came from the guitar.

He gently rested it next to him before turning slightly and grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

One message.

Noah already knew who wrote it to him and a sweet smile appeared on his face.

He clicked on the icon and a picture of a sleepy Rachel welcomed him.

He could tell that she just woke up when she sent it to him: her hair were all over the place, her face free from any trace of make-up. Her eyes still full of sleep while her plump lips formed a cute little pout.

She was fucking stunning.

As much as he loved Rachel all dolled-up, this version of her was his favourite. So perfect and simple, without any mask on. He definitely lucked out finding her.

His smile grew a little wider when he read the message attached.

**From: Rachel* "First night without you and I already miss waking up in your lovely arms. Hope you slept better than me! I'm meeting up with Santana for brunch. We're going to that cute patisserie we found out last month in Lower East Side. How is the west coast treating you and the boys so far? Call me later? Have a nice day, honey. I love you"**

He was about to call her when someone interrupted him.

"Puck, you up yet? C'mon! I don't want to be late!" Finn's voice boomed from outside the room.

Noah rolled his eyes. God, Hudson was such a pain in his ass!

So, he put down the phone and headed for the shower, getting ready for their meeting.

They were walking down the street and he still had to hear his girl's voice. Fuck him, he missed her.

But he couldn't have the type of conversation he wanted to have with her with the guys around so he simply typed on his phone

**To: Rachel* "G'day, babe. Ur bro woke me up dis morning. Scariest. Wake. Up. EVER. Miss ya like crazy too... dreamed of ya, tho. U were so hot naked on me ;) Too bad it wasn't real, now THAT would one fuck sweet wake up call. Now we're off 2 meet w/ the agent Jake told us 'bout. Then, lunch+meeting w/ the execs of the label. Call u asap. Luv ya"**

He slid the phone in his front pocket and looked around absent-mindedly as he heard his two friends chatting like two old ladies next to him.

He definitely wasn't in NYC anymore.

There were palm trees on the side of the road, the sun was shining and warming his skin as if it was already spring, making him roll up the sleeves of his flannel shirt. So fucking different from the icy NY, where snow was such common thing! He thought that they never even seen snow in L.A.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy hanging on his shoulder. He turned kinda scared and glared at that jackass of his best friend who was smiling brightly at him.

"This is so exciting, Puck!" he exclaimed "Can't believe we're actually here! Do you think we'll see someone famous today? I even brought with me my notepad. And we have to go to Venice Beach as soon as we can! There are so many new things to do here!"

Puck couldn't help but laugh out loud. The blond man was like a baby on Christmas or like a puppy in front of his favourite toy. Seeing him like that made Puck feel kinda the same. That was their new start and, even if he was a little bit scared (very deep down... oh, shut it!), he couldn't way to start working and enjoy the fruits of their hard work.

If New York was the place where he learned how to dream, maybe Los Angeles was the place where his dreams would actually come true.

* * *

"What about a ferret?" she wondered.

Santana shot her an unimpressed look as she took another sip at her chai latte.

Rachel rolled her eyes before thinking about another type of domestic animal.

"A parrot!" she finally uttered, all excited and clapping her hands together. "I could even engage conversations with him or her. Oh my God, this is such a brilliant option, don't you think?"

The raven-haired woman looked right in her best friend's eyes and simply stated "The day you'll start living with a fucking parrot, will be the they you'll become homeless 'cause no one - and I say _no one_ - would survive to the two of you, talking each other ears off all day long. Please, B, quit the idea of having an animal. It sucked the first time you said that one hour ago and guess what? It still sucks!"

The brown-eyed woman crossed her arms and her back fell heavily against the back of her chair.

"But my house is so empty without Noah, Tana! I felt so lonely yesterday night... I really think that having a pet around the house might help me a little".

The duo remained silent for a couple of minute, sipping at their cups.

"Rach, look.." started Santana but Rachel stopped her by saying excitedly "A cat! I'm going to adopt a cat!"

"Oh, hell no" the Latina promptly responded. "I won't let you become a fucking cat lady just 'cause Fuckerman is away and you feel lonely".

Rachel glared at her and told her "First of all, you know how I feel about you calling my boyfriend like that so, please, refrain from that in the future. Second, you're the one to talk! You have Lord Tubbington!"

The other girl scoffed lightly and replied "Please! Tubbs is not my cat, he's Britt's. And I don't even think that he's a cat at all. He's a fucking alien. The other day I told him that he was fat as hell and he didn't look at me for all day long, as if he actually understood what I told him! He started looking back at me again only after Britt made me apologize to him! Shit's scary!"

Rachel cooed "Aww! You apologized! See, you care about him!" but her best friend rolled her eyes and muttered "I don't care about the cat, I care about Britt. She loves him so..."

The way the Jewish woman looked at the raven-haired one made Santana blush and mumble "Stop it, Rach", as a small smile tugged her lips and she took a sip at her beverage.

But Rachel was still looking at her with a knowing smile so Santana said a little bit louder "Seriously, B, quit it. It's not a big deal. Stop being on my ass about that", making her friend laugh.

"Okay," Rachel raised her hands in surrender "I won't point out just how adorable you two are and how that warms my heart even after all this time. But I still want a cat!"

"I could leave Tubbs with you for a couple of days, if you want" Santana stated.

Rachel smiled and replied "I really appreciate the offer but I would never deprive Brittany of Lord Tubbington's company. But seriously, Tana. I still don't understand why you're so against the idea of me adopting an animal.."

"'Cause you have to find your personal dimension! I know it sucks for you that Puck in on the other side of the country and you miss him like crazy and, by the end of the day, you'll probably ship your wet panties to him just to remind him how much you miss him but this is your chance to learn how to live alone. It could be a positive thing, you might even turn out stronger that you were before. So I say to see how this first months go... If you'll still want a cat after them, I personally take you to the nearest animal shelter. Deal?" Santana said seriously.

Rachel was looking at her best friend with her month agape. It took her awhile to answer, a little offended "I know how to live by myself! I'm not afraid of being alone with me!"

"You wanted to buy a fucking parrot so you could speak to someone! And you just said that you felt lonely yesterday by yourself in your empty house" quickly rebutted the Latina.

"Well, sorry if I have major abandonment issues and I don't like being alone. I was alone all my teenage years when the only people who cared about me were my dads and Finn; I think I learned how to live by myself back than. I don't like to relive that feeling again, okay?"

Santana felt as if Rachel just stabbed at her heart. They both knew that some of the reasons why Rachel was unpopular at school was because of Santana, her repressed romantic feelings for her and her power on all those Cheerios who helped the Latina in his goal of making the singer's life a living hell. Even after all those years and even if Rachel forgave her completely, she still felt like shit at thought of her best friend being friendless and alone.

The black-eyed woman's look fell and, with sad voice, said "I'm sorry", her shoulders slumped sadly. Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head, saying "Tana, you know I..."

The Latina looked right at her best friend and told her firmly "No, Rachel. I know I fucked up back then and no matter how many times you say you forgive me... I'll always feel like shit for the way I treated you"." You were scared" Rachel said to defend her behaviour back then but the Latina corrected her immediately "I was an asshole".

"But" Santana extended her hand and waited for Rachel to grab it. She only resumed to talk once the petite woman intertwined her fingers with hers "You're not alone anymore. You know you can count on me and call me whenever you feel like it. We can even do sleepovers, if you want. You don't need a pet just 'cause you feel lonely. We'll take care of you while Puck and Finn are away".

Rachel smiled softly and asked "Well, apart from being deeply moved by your lovely speech, I must ask you who you are and what have you done to Santana Lopez because she would never utter a sentence without at least a couple of curses in it."

The Latina scoffed and tried to move her hand away from her best friend's but Rachel held it tighter and hurried "Sorry. Sorry, I'm sorry Tana. But thank you. I know that I can always count on you but it's always good to hear it".

"You're family, Rach. I would never tell you to do something that would go against your wellbeing. I mean what I say: give yourself some time to miss him and breath. You don't need a pet just 'cause Puck's far away. If you still want an animal after a couple of months, okay. Parrots, cats, dogs, whales.. you pick and I'll help you. Just... give yourself time".

Rachel nodded sadly and told her friend "Fine. I'll try to do as you ask", squeezing her best friend's hand before letting it go.

"Good girl" said Santana, patting the other's head light and laughing out loud when Rachel swatted her hand away and glared at her before stating "I am not a dog, Santana!".

The two were walking to the theatre when Rachel decided to check her phone to see if Noah texted her. So she grabbed the device as Santana kept talking about how much she despised one of her coworkers (Instant shocker, right?) and smiled when she saw the message icon.

Rachel clicked on the icon and the smile quickly disappear as she blushed furiously as she read the text.

The petite woman didn't even notice that her friend stopped talking and was now reading the message as well.

The Latina laughed loudly, dragging Rachel out of her embarrassed trance. "Looks like he's the one who'll send his wet panties to you after all" Santana said as she wiped the tears that were about to be shed.

Rachel gasped and slapped the black-eyed woman's arm "Santana Diabla Lopez! You stop that right now! You weren't even supposed to read the text! This is so embarrassing!" the Jewish woman cried, stomping away as a still very amused Santana waved goodbye at her, yelling in the crowded New York street "His pink thong will arrive in a couple of days so don't act surprised when you see it! Bye bitch!"

Sometimes Rachel didn't have a clue on why she was still friend with Santana.

* * *

Puck didn't think that it was possible for a room to be intimidating.

He was fucking wrong. 'Cause the one where he was in intimidated the fuck outta him.

The fuck outta all the three of them, actually.

And what happened when Finn got intimidated? He started acting like a two-year-old.

"Finn, put down that plaque!" Sam seethed to his friend, eventually getting up to snatch the plaque from his friend's hands and putting it on the shelf where it belonged.

But Finn diverted his attention to a massive trophy case on the other side of the meeting room.

"Guys, some of these trophies are as tall as me. It's not normal" Finn told the other two, fear in his voice.

"You're not normal. Not get the fuck here and put your damn ass on the chair" Puck growled before pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to calm down.

"Is he always like this?" Nick Duval, their new agent and Jack's friend, asked with amusement. Noah opened one eye and smirked at him, replying "Unfortunately, yes. He's a moron like that".

Then someone slapped the back of his head, making him turn abruptly. "Not cool, man! I'm telling Rachel!" Finn glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest and saying "I'm just excited and.. nervous. Don't be an asshole about that!".

Puck breathed heavily and patted his friend's shoulder, muttering "Fine. Sorry. But stop being a pain in the ass".

About five minutes later, the door opened and a woman entered.

A total cougar, if you asked Puck.

Don't get him wrong; his girl was the shit and there was no girl as hot and perfect... but this woman right there. Damn. This one would had been serious competition if he weren't that ass over heels in love with Rachel.

Her chestnut hair were long and fell in soft locks. Her cheekbones emphasized her big eyes. Her plump lips shone at the light that was coming from the window. Her nose was a little bit big but.. hey, he was a fan of big noses! Just look at his girl's!

She wore a white blouse that showed a little bit of cleavage and her legs were wrapped in a purple pencil skirt.

Yep. Totally hot.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm..." she started but, as soon as she raised her face and met theirs, she stopped, her eyes wide open.

Puck frowned at her reaction and looked around, seeing that Finn was as white as a sheet.

"Man, you okay? the hazel-eyed man whispered but, before the tall man could answer, the woman spoke up.

"F-Finn? Finn Hudson? Is that you?" her velvety voice said.

The other three men didn't know what was happening in that room at the moment and stared at the tall one to see his reaction. When none came from him, Sam asked quietly "Finn, do you already know her?".

Finn looked down at his blonde friend and replied earnestly "More or less. She's... she is..." but the woman took from there and continued "I'm Shelby Corcoran".

Puck frowned a little bit more. He already knew the name but he couldn't recall for the life of his when he heard that before.

His hazel eyes opened wide in shock when Finn said who that woman was and everything became clear to him.

"She's Rachel biological mother".

* * *

**SO? Did you like it? Please, write your impression in the white box below! :)**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! See you soon! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Sunday to everyone!**

**I finally manage to finish writing this chapter! Seriously, I didn't think it would turn out to be such a long one! But, before anything else, I'd like to thank everyone who faved and followed the story and, most of all, those who took their time and left a review! I really appreciated them and I want to thank every single one of you. No matter if they were favourable or not, you guys are such lovely and polite people that I can't help but being deeply moved and grateful to having you all as readers.**

**Did you see the Glee episode? I did. And I bawled my eyes out.**

**I also decided how to name the band a couple of days before the episode aired. It was a sign of fate that the name is Top Gun inspired! The band will be called Ghost Rider 114 (the name of Maverick and Goose's F-16). What do you think of it? Do you like it?**

**I'll leave you to the chapter. Hope you like this one. (As usual, it's not beta'd). Let me know what y'all think!**

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me" Puck mumbled, anger starting to rise within him.

The non-relationship between Rachel and her biological mother was always a sore spot for the petite woman. She had never talked about it very easily and, when the topic arose between them, her usually-bubbly demeanour always turned into a more dimmed one.

He could tell that Shelby wounded deeply Rachel and those kind of wounds would always burn his girlfriend's soul, no matter how much loved she was by her family or her friends. Feeling rejected by her own mother sucked (He knew something about it too).

He arrived to hate Shelby for what she put her girl through but Rachel always told him no to do that, that her biological mother was not worth spending any type of energies on.

He cannot believe that that woman was standing right in front of him.

He cannot believe that she was one of the execs of this fucking label.

His mother always said "It's a small world" but... C'mon. That was fucking ridiculous.

He groaned as he passed his hands on his face, making Shelby frowning at his behaviour but then she decided to let it slide.

"You didn't change much since high school" she said, putting on a fake smile and trying to ease the atmosphere. "Of course, you matured. I can see that. You turned into a very charming man" Shelby continued and sat down on her chair, signalling them to do the same.

Sam and Nick sat down immediately, the former trying to figure out what was going on in that room while the latter was looking between his two band mates and the exec full of curiosity. He only knew that Cliff's Note of the relationship between Rachel and her mother so he wanted to see what was going to happen next.

Finn smiled awkwardly and was unsure whether sitting or not, eventually easing himself on the black lather chair behind him.

When he saw that Puck wasn't seated yet, he tugged at his friend's shirt and glared, begging him to take a sit.

Puck sat down heavily, his teeth gritted together as he passed his hand on his forehead a couple of times.

Shit. He didn't want to be there anymore. If he stayed there for other 5 minutes he might had teared down the whole fucking room.

Once again, Shelby tried to reduce the tension in the room and told to Finn "I heard your demo. It was really good and promising. Your voice is so different from the one you had when you were younger...More deep and rough. I like it. It's very versatile and unusual. Different from the ones on the radio nowadays".

Finn stopped her right there and corrected her "I'm not the lead singer. I'm the drummer. Puck's the lead singer and the first guitarist. Sam's the second guitarist and the two of us sing background".

"Who's Puck?" she asked tentatively, looking at the other three men in the room.

The tall man decided that the introductions were overdue so he started "Okay... So, he's Samuel Evans", indicating the blond man on his right. "This one is Noah Puckerman, aka Puck" Finn patted the other man's shoulder before talking again "And that one is Nick Duvall, our agent".

Nick and Sam got up to shake her hand but Puck shook his head and muttered "I can't do this. I can't work with her".

Shelby was taken aback by his statement and asked in disbelieve "Excuse me? What have I ever done to you?"

His eyes met hers and she could see the anger withing him as he got up and seethed "It's not what you've done to me. The problem here is what you've done to my girlfriend".

Finn got up and, subtly, grabbed the back of his shirt as he told the woman "Um.. He's Rachel's boyfriend".

As the name was spoken, Shelby's eyes grew exponentially before falling, looking intensely at her binders on the desk. She regained her composure and looked again into the hazel eyes that were staring at her fiercely.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Puck" she stated.

The only thing Noah was able to do was laugh dryly and shake his head in disbelieve, before muttering "This is fucking bullshit" and starting to walk out of the room.

He was at the door when Shelby hurried "Please, Puck. Don't go".

Noah turned slowly, glaring at her and waiting for whatever she had to say before getting the fuck out of there. "Just... hear what I have to say first. Then, if you still think you don't want to collaborate with this label, fine. But, please. Listen to me first."

Puck glanced at his friends and, if he went back in and gave the woman a chance, it was only because of them, because they were in this together and he owed it to them.

As soon as he sat down, Shelby took a deep breath and started "Okay.. So, this is a quite strange situation and I know that, given the recent discovers, you have to talk to each other and see if you still want to sign up with the Troubletones Records. But I just want you to know that my partner and I really want to work with you because we think you are some of the best artist we have ever heard and we just want winners in our team. I would only approved your choice songs and some technical aspects at the end of the whole project so we wouldn't work together very often. You would work with our sound engineers and producers on a daily basis, though", the last part directed to Finn and Puck mainly.

Finn decided to speak up. "We really have to talk before giving you an answer. All this", moving his hands in the air in front of him quickly. "It's too much to not be taken into consideration. Is it okay if we schedule another meeting?" the tall man asked, looking between their agent and the woman on the other side of the tabel.

The duo quickly scheduled another meeting for a couple of days later. Nick and Shelby got up and shook hands, declaring that the meeting was over, so the group got up and stood there awkwardly, Puck still stiff next to an embarrassed Finn.

They were about to get out of the room when the woman said firmly, a sweeter tone in her voice "She's a stunning Éponine", making Noah and Finn stop in tracks.

Finn turned around completely and, shocked, asked "You... you saw her?"

She smiled fondly and nodded before adding "Six times. Every time I'm in the city, I go see the show. I've always knew she was one of a kind. I'm really proud of her".

Puck had to bit his tongue to not say to her that she had really shitty ways to prove that. And he would have not used such delicate words.

So, as soon as she uttered the last sentence, he walked out of there, wanting nothing more than get the fuck away from that building and from that fucking woman.

Finn sighed deeply as he saw his friend walking away. Then he looked at Shelby, nodded her goodby and followed Noah.

Guess they had a lot to talk about.

* * *

Noah chewed the last bite of his slice of pizza and glared at his friend "I won't hide that from Rachel, Hudson. No fucking way I won't tell her. It's her goddamn mother. She has the right to know".

"Puck, you didn't see her when Shelby left her in sophomore year! I did! I was there and let me tell you something: it killed her. Sure, she put a brave face on but she was a mess for quite a long time after that. She had to double her meetings with the therapist and we basically spent our monthly budget in bottle water... And you should know by now what that means!" Finn got up from his chair and started to pace around the room.

Noah shook his head. How stupid could his friend be to just think about lying to his damn sister about something so big?!

Puck took a deep breath and told Finn "Okay. Let's just say we do your way. How the hell do you think she will react when she'll find out that we hid the fact that we're working with her fucking mother? 'Cause, sure as fuck, she will find out. She's not stupid. That will fucking hurt her even more, you idiot, and I'll be damned before doing something like that to her so, let me just break it to you once again, I. Won't. Lie. To. Her. You got it?"

Sam looked between his two friends and eventually decided to speak up in favor of Noah. "Finn, he's right. Rachel needs to know. Deep down inside, you know that too".

The tall man looked defeated as he fell on their small couch and groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

Puck checked the time on his phone and stated "She should be done with the show and at home right now. I'll try to get her on Skype".

He got up and typed a quick message, before picking up his laptop and bringing it in the living room.

He found himself seated between Finn and Sam on the couch as he waited for a text from his girl, laptop on his knees and Skype ready to be used.

The green light appeared next to her icon and, not even a minute later, he was accepting her call.

He smiled when he heard her voice coming from the speakers "_Well, aren't you, gentlemen, three of the most charming men I've ever seen?_".

She was smiling brightly at them from their bed, her hair falling softly on one of her shoulder and wearing her favourite pajama, the one with the small stars on it.

"Hey babe" Noah greeted her with a small smile, his heart beating a little bit faster than usual when she winked and smiled at him.

After a quick hello from Finn, who was still unsure whether what they were doing was the right to do or not, Sam started talking with her about her day, wanting to know how the show went that night.

However, after she replied to the blonde one, she stated "Enough about me! How did the meeting go? When are you going to start recording? Soon right? What have the executives said about you?".

The guys looked at each other, trying to figure out who would be the one to drop the bomb to her.

Finn started to talk tentatively "The meeting was... Uhm... Eventful, to say the least. We have another one scheduled in a couple of days because some sort of... Let's just say... Problem arose".

She frowned, sitting a bit straighter, and asked worried "_What kind of problem? Was there something wrong with the contract? What does your agent say about that? If you feel better, you can e-mail a copy to me and I'll pass it up to Santana or even to my own agent so they can reviewing it and see if they're not taking advantage of you?_"

Sam butted in and replied quite happily "Oh no! Actually it's pretty great. Their percentage is more than acceptable and the paycheck is really good. Nick was really satisfied when he read it. Nick is our new agent. He seems like a pretty good guy; I'm sure you'll like him when you'll meet him. I, for one, trust him...".

"The contract was not the problem" Puck said as he glared at his best friend. Then he looked back at the screen and tried to find the right words to give the news to her.

Damn. He was a supporter of saying the things bluntly and straightforward but when it came to his girl and this specific matter... God. How do you say something like that?!

"_What was the problem then, Noah? You're making me worry_".

"Babe, we met one of the exec today and..." Puck started to say but then he stopped, trying to find the right words.

"_And...__?_" she asked from the other side of the screen, looking at Sam and Finn as well.

Puck took a deep breath before blurting out "And her name is Shelby Corcoran".

Rachel's eyes were open wide and her mouth hung open as what her boyfriend just said settled in. Then, suddenly, she shook her head and chuckled while saying "_I'm sorry Noah, I don't think I heard it right. Let me just turn the volume up a little bit and..."_.

Noah leaned toward the screen and whispered "Babe... Babe, don't change anything and look at me".

He waited until she looked back at the screen and stopped pushing random buttons to resume the talking. "You heard it right, babe. One of our exec is your mother".

Her face fell as she nodded and started to play with the pants of her pajama.

"I said that we should look for another label. I don't want to work with her and make you uncomfortable. And you know I fucking despise the woman after what she had done to you. So we'll just say to them that we don't want to work with them anymore" Puck stated while Finn and Sam nodded in agreement.

But Rachel surprised the hell out of them when she looked right in the screen and told them "_No! You guys won't waste such and incredible opportunity just because I might be uncomfortable with one of the people you're working with!"_.

"Rachie" Finn said, smiling reassuringly "We can find another label. They say we're talented. We can talk to Nick and he can help us with that. He knows his way around LA" but Rachel shook her head more vigorously and replied promptly "_Nonsense, Finn. You're there because Tedd knew that you would have a fighting chance thanks to the label and your talent and you owe it to him and, most of all, to yourself to grab it. Moreover I think she's as professional and competent as you can get. She knows what she's talking about and she's a perfectionist. She leaded her glee club to the national victory for five years in a row. If you want to work with the best, then she's the right person for you. And, if I have to be a little bit selfish, if you have to find another label you will have to spend more time in California and..._". Her lips formed a sad, little pout and whispered "_I want you back home as soon as possible_".

As her face fell again, Puck's heart fell in his stomach, feeling useless as his girl was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it.

So Noah grabbed the laptop in his arms and got up, walking out the room and in his bedroom, leaving his two friends looking at his retreating figure.

She didn't even notice the change of scenery nor heard the sound of his bedroom door closing because she was still thinking hard, her eyes fixed on his fingers playing with the end of her pajama pants.

"Babe, talk to me" Puck said sweetly to her "It's just the two of us. Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours".

She looked back at the screen and he saw her struggling to find the right words.

Well, there's a first time for everything, he supposed.

"_I don't know what to think of it, if I have to be honest_" she finally uttered, passing a hand in her long hair. "_It's been... Almost 10 years since the last time I saw her or talked to her so... It's weird more than everything else. I- I knew that she wasn't in Ohio anymore. I told you that she moved away after we met - I think to be as far away from me as possible - but finding her in California being an executive in a music label, the same one which you boys signed with... I definitely didn't expect that. It makes sense that she's still working in the music business but I thought that she still was a show choir coach"_.

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulder as she said again_ "I really don't know what to think of it all_".

Puck got a little bit closer to the screen before stating "I was serious before, babe. We can look for another label. I don't really want to work with that witch..." but she promptly replied "_And I was serious before as well, Noah. She's... She knows what it takes to succeed. I'm sure that, with her help, you guys will get recognize properly for your immense talent. I heard story about her when she was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. She was brutal and, if she hasn't changed much, she will make you work really hard but it's going to be worth it. You don't win the National Show Choir Championship for 5 years in a row without being the very best in the field. And, honey, what have I told you about not wasting your time hating her because of me? Do you have to work with her on a daily basis?"_

He shook his head and answered "Nope. She told us that, if we decide to work with them - given the shitty situation, she will have just the last word on our work and nothing else".

Rachel stilled for a couple of seconds and then she said "_Wait.. she knows that.. you are...and Finn is.. does she knows that you all are involved with me?"._

Puck frowned and nodded his head quickly, figuring out that that fact was a given in their conversation "Yeah, 'course she knows that", which made Rachel asked "_How that happen? Finn recognized her or...?"._

"Actually, she recognized him. Said that he's not so different from high school" he said, waiting for her response which arrived almost immediately "_Did she ask about me?"_. But, before Noah could answer that, she stated "_No. No, I don't want to know that. I don't need to know that. Just... pretend I had never asked you that, okay honey?"_

Puck looked at her worriedly before sighing deeply and tell her "How the hell can I work with her if I know that she affects you still that much? I'll say to the guys we'll look for another...". "_Noah, it's time for you to be selfish and not think about me. Shelby will always affect me in a way or another. She's my estranged biological mother. She rejected me when I was... eager for motherly love. But all that don't have to be in the way of your success. You have to think about yourself, the boys and what's best for you. If you'll deem her incompetent after you actually work with her then I will be the first person to tell you to look for another label but... She's good. And I want to work with the best. Just think about what's good for you. Be selfish. It's not like you will see her everyday, anyway. You'll be fine"._

Puck glared playfully at her before saying "If you think that I will stop worry about you after this little speech of yours, then you're stupid. You're what matters the most to me".

Rachel giggled and shook her head lightly as she told him "I love when you act all sweet and protective like that. You're cute", laughing when he whined in complaint, like every single time she used the 'c-word' before. "_Moreover, I really can't wait for you to be done with the recording and be back here, with me. Finding a new label would take so much time and... It gets really lonely without you here"_ she said all sad, pouting a little.

He stopped whining and added sincerely "You killing me here, smalls. Miss you too. Like crazy".

She shot him a warm smile and said "_I couldn't sleep well without you. I fell asleep around 3 a.m. and I was completely exhausted today_", trying to hide a yawn behind her hand.

"Babe, go under the covers" he told her softly but she shook her head and replied "_No! I want to talk with you"_. He chuckled and said "You won't get rid of me that easily. I'll talk to you until you fall asleep".

She beamed at him and asked, her voice full of hope "_Really?"_, making him nod and laugh when she hurried under the covers.

After she was all tucked in, she set up her laptop so he could see her and, as the joked around and talked, it was as it there weren't almost 3,000 miles between them.

They were just staring at each other when Rachel asked him softly "_How does she look like now?"_. Remembering how she acted before, he asked sincerely "Do you really want to know that?".

She was quiet for awhile but then she answered "_Yes. I'm just... curious". _He shot her a delicate smirk as he stated "She looks an awful lot like you. Just a little bit taller. And you're way hotter... even if she can handle herself well", making her laugh and ask "_Did you seriously check her out, you big oaf? Unbelievable!"._

He laughed loudly as he tried to explain "I have eyes, babe. But still you're hotter than any other chick I have ever seen and I will see", making her laugh even louder and muttering back "_Sweet talker"._

He saw her yawned another time, which made him chuckle.

She was the cutest thing ever.

"Babe, sleep" he mumbled with a small smile playing on is lips but she shook her head slowly and told him "_Not yet. Don't want to say bye to you yet_".

Puck shook his head in disbelieve (damn, his girl sure was pig-headed!) and got up, picking up his guitar from the ground as he heard her worried voice coming from the computer "_Noah?! Where are you going? Noah!_".

When he took his place back on his bed and in front of the laptop, he saw Rachel looking right in the screen with a little pout on her lips that turned into an adorable smile as soon as she noticed that he had his guitar. "What about I play something for you till you fall asleep?" he asked, laughing when she nodded quickly in response.

"_Will you sing for me as well?_" Rachel questioned.

Now... How was he supposed to say no to her when she talked to him all cute and shit?

Fuck.

She had him wrapped tight around her midget little finger. (And he loved every second of it. Even if he would deny that until the end of time)

He chuckled as he said "Well, well... aren't you full of demands?" but then he pulled some strings and the first chords of the song sounded loud and clear.

She was all rolled up under the thick blanket, smiling sweetly at him, and Puck couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he started to sing "Something in the way she moves attracts me like no other lover...".

It wasn't until the instrumental part came up that she spoke and whispered "I love you. I really wish we were in the same place and just be in your arms right now", making him smile sweetly at her.

He didn't even need to say it back to her.

You could see the requited sentiment in the way his eyes shone when he was looking at her or in the gentleness of his voice as he gently sang for her.

After a couple of songs, she was about to doze off so he just played some chords, keeping a soft mood to ease her into a restful sleep.

He only noted that what he was playing was quite good when she was completely asleep. So, he grabbed his pad and, as he heard Rachel's breathing coming from his computer, he wrote down the melody and some of the lyrics to go with it.

He smiled as he thought that, even if they were so far away, she was still able to inspire him. Actually, almost all his songs were about her, and she had never known of the existence of most of them.

A loud knock on his door tore his attention away from the pad and made him check the computer, noticing that the noise made Rachel stir a little.

He put his mic on mute as he called out "Come in".

Finn's head peaked out the door and looked at his friend, asking "Are you still talking with Rach or can we talk?".

Puck nodded him to come in and pointed the screen as he replied "She's asleep now", frowning when his tall friend chuckled and asked "You watching her sleeping from a computer? Isn't it a bit creepy? I saw several Criminal Minds' episodes starting out like this".

"Fuck off" Noah glared at him "I am not a creep, you asshole. The hell are you here for, anyway? Only to bust my balls?"

Finn sat down next to him and stared quietly at his sister for a couple of seconds before asking "What do you think we have to do? Now that we know what she thinks about it all, what do we do?".

Puck looked at the screen as well and, taking a deep breath, mumbled "I have no idea. I know she said she's fine with that but she's is really not, something is off with her".

Finn chuckled sadly and commented "Dude, she just found out that there's a very high possibility that we may work with her estranged biological mother. It doesn't take a genius to understand that something is off with her!" but the hazel-eyed man promptly shot back "Now, not get all fucking sassy with me, Finnessa. I cannot deal with you fucking mood exchanges right now, okay? Back to more important matters, I think she's right. Looking for another label would take us way more time when we could just record the album and be done with it, trying to convince them to let us work in NY in the future. And the contract is pretty sweet. What do you say?".

Finn nodded and told him "I... I agree with you. The sooner we start working, the sooner we can go back home. And the money they're offering are really god. But what will we do when we'll have to work with Shelby? It's going to be really awkward".

The back of Noah's head hit the wall lightly a couple of time as he closed his eyes and stated "I know. I fucking hate the woman. How could you be so damn calm today when we were there? I just wanted to punch something just staying in the same room as her" but then Finn said something that almost floored Noah for his truthfulness "The hate I feel for her will never be greater than the gratefulness I feel towards her for giving birth to Rachel. If it wasn't for her, my sister wouldn't be in my life".

Shit.

Once in his lifetime, Finn was fucking right.

Then Finn kept going "Without Rachel, I wouldn't been living the life I'm living. I wouldn't have my best friend, my first supporter, my secret keeper. Without her, probably I would have moved to Pennsylvania when my parents died so I wouldn't have known just how amazing my dads are. I wouldn't have moved to New York so I would have never met Marly or you guys. I know that what Shelby did to Rachel, when she reach out for her, hurt my sister deeply and I won't never forgive her for that but I cannot bring myself to hate Shelby".

Puck sat in a stunned silence for a few moments before asking "Since when you're the smart one between the two of us?", which mad Finn laugh.

The tall man got up and asked "So is it settled? Are we going to work with the Troubletones Records?". Noah nodded but replied with another question "Shouldn't we ask that to Trouty Mouth as well?".

Finn smiled at him and answered "He told me that he was okay with that only if you were. So.. I'm going to call Nick and letting him know", glancing one last time at the screen before walking out the room and closing the door behind him.

Now that it was basically all settled, Puck couldn't wait to start working on the album. He couldn't wait to be again in the same bed where Rachel was sleeping, with his girl in his arms.

And the song that she just inspired would be just a great addition to the set list for the album.

* * *

**That's it! It was longer than my first one-shot! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know by writing a review! I seriously can't wait to know what you guys think of it!**

**See you soon! XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beauties!**

**Here I am with the forth chapter of "With you is where I'd rather be"!**

**It was hell to write... my muse left me and I don't even know how on earth did I manage to finish the chapter! However I'm quite excited about how it turned out to be and I can't wait to know if you liked it as well (so, please, leave a review ;) They always make my day!)**

**Before leaving you to the chapter, I'd like to thank all those amazing people who reviewed the last chapter ( YOU ROCK!) and all of you who put my story in their favourite list or alerts list. Thank you so much!**

**Hope you guys will like the chapter! Leave your opinion in that cute white box below! :)**

**(Of course the chapter is unbeta'd and I'm still Italian so if you see any grammar mistakes... I AM SO SORRY!)**

* * *

A little more than a month passed since Puck left for Los Angeles and, since then, Rachel did everything in her power to be the busiest woman in the whole city.

When she wasn't at the theatre rehearsing, she was at the dance studio practicing or at her Vocal coach's studio, improving her craft (The Tony's were getting closer and closer and the rumors about her being nominated for one were getting louder and louder. She had to be always perfect and in top shape). She made the production scheduled some 'meet and greet' to be closer to their fans. She was the one who represented the show in any given public interview, might it be for some radio stations, some TV networks or some Broadway-centric websites and magazines. She volunteered at the JCC when her scheduled permitted her to. She was the one to administrate her Facebook, Tumblr and Google+ page and she grew slightly obsessed for Twitter (she _loved_ Twitter! It was so much fun! And her 9,614 followers were absolutely adorable).

The only time she let herself calm down was when she knew Noah would call her.

It was the only time she let herself miss him.

She actually loved their chats on Skype. They gave her that sense of familiarity they had before he left. Usually, he would call her right before bed so he could talk to her until she would fall asleep.

And she would listen fascinated at the things he would tell her about his new life as a rock star. The guys started to play in some clubs in LA, gaining fans and breaking hearts as she predicted they would. And they started to work on the first two songs for the album, which they were very proud of.

She was thrilled to hear that.

She could see in his eyes and hear in his voice just how happy he was about this experience.

That's all she ever wanted for him. Happiness. That's all that really mattered.

So she would just tell him she missed him, without telling him just how much she did. How sometime it was hard to breath for how much she missed him.

She knew that that would break his heart. She couldn't ruin this experience to him. And she wouldn't.

So, she kept busy.

Sometimes her friends had to physically stop her.

One day, Santana actually locked her in Rachel's apartment for a couple of hour, before coming back an hour later with Italian and the first season of Gilmore Girls. Too bad she forgot to take with herself Rachel's phone, giving the petite brunette the chance to call her agent to check her week's obligations.

That day, Kurt kidnapped her for lunch and shopping, basically ambushing her after a meeting with her accountant (how on earth he found she was there was beyond her). She tried to tell him that she had scheduled a practice at the dance studio but he just ignored her.

You would think he, out of all her friends, would understand her desire to be perfect on stage, right?!

Apparently, no.

"Sweetie, you are already perfect on stage and we don't have a good old girls' day since forever. And I saw a Celine bag to die for. It will go splendidly with that adorable trench you bought two weeks ago" Kurt told her after the umpteenth complaint from her. "And seriously, we barely see each other anymore and I miss you. Okay, we're both busy. Me with my amazing role in Pippin as Leading Player; in which I'm fabulous" he squealed the last word, still excited about the role he landed 4 months prior "And you're still breaking hearts and be absolutely stunning as Éponine but we had always found a way to see each other! The fact is that, since Puck left, you just decided to cut the whole world out and dive in in all these things... It's not healthy, sweetie".

The blue-eyed man looked at his soul mate concerned and she breathed heavily through her nose and replied "Being busy is the only thing that keeps me sane, Kurt" but her friend promptly rebutted "But we're here for you, Rachel. We are the one who should keep you sane!"

Rachel smiled sadly and asked him "Is it truth time?" and, after seeing him nod vigorously, she stated "Going out with you all actually sadden me".

"How come?" Hummel asked after the initial shock.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and explained "You're all paired up. You and Blaine. Santana and Brittany. Mike and Tina. It makes me feel even more alone".

Kurt couldn't say anything because, as soon as he tried, she kept going "I know it's insane, okay? I know that. But I can't help myself from feeling this way. Even seeing Quinn or texting with Marley makes me sad because we always end up talking about the boys and how much we miss them".

The taller man hugged the petite woman sideways before kissing her temple sweetly and murmuring tenderly "I am so, so sorry that you feel this way. But, please, do not cut us out of your life. You know I get worried; you will be the reason behind my untimely wrinkles. I can only imagine the sorrow for not having your beau with you, but you're living a life of hell and I'll be damned before I let you keep doing that without putting up a fight. You're stuck with me, Rachel Berry, and I won't let you go all Crazy Berry on yourself".

She leaned against him as they kept walking and, after a while, she stated "Let's see the bright side. With all this practice, I really think my vocals improved. And, with Noah away from me, I can portray more truthfully the sentiment of longing that is present in Éponine. I'm actually quite satisfied with the outcome" but Kurt snorted and told her "Rachel, not that your ego needs any kind of strokes, but you were already amazing before he left. Be put on records that if the Tony Committee doesn't hand you a Tony this time, I will personally snatch it from the skank they choose and give it to you".

Rachel giggled and looked up at him, declaring "Have I ever told you how much I love you?". However, after a couple of seconds, she said "But I don't think I'll nominated. Let's face it. I'm Éponine from 5 years and they never honored me in such ways before. Sure, I had some really good reviews but that's it".

"Don't make me kick your very toned butt. I don't really want to ruin my high-laced boots. And I'm sure this time is will be different. The production finally ditched that horrendous guy who played Marius and hired that British Prince Charming. Just without that oaf, the show just got so much better and you has shone more than everyone ever since. I, for one, will be the first one to tell you 'I told you so' when you're going to be nominated".

After he kissed his hair, he dragged her in the first of _oh so many_ shops they would hit that afternoon.

It was almost time for the two friends to go separate ways when it happened.

Kurt was looking at another window and Rachel was taking pictures with some girls who squealed so loud when they saw her, going on and on how they saw Les Mis at least ten times because she was the best actress they had ever seen on a Broadway stage and how they loved her twits.

She told you that her Twitter followers were adorable.

Rachel was walking towards Kurt, after say goodbye to the young girls, when she stopped abruptly as her head started to spin madly. Kurt run by her side and took her hand, trying to ask her what was happening but the brunette woman couldn't even make out what her friend was trying to say.

She breathed deeply as everything around her seemed to move and she felt a strong sense of nausea raising from her stomach.

Suddenly she felt herself be grabbed by her shoulder and Kurt appeared in front of her. "Rachel, answer me! What's going on" he asked all panicky.

"I going to puke" she said weakly, making the man move from his previous position as a high-pitched yelp left his body. He didn't let go of her though.

He stared at her intensely, looking as she inhaled from her nose deeply and exhaled slowly from her mouth.

She straightened up and said "I... I think I'm okay", but when she tried to move, she felt really dizzy and she had to close her eyes to gain her composure again.

"That's it. We're taking a taxi and I'm taking you home. You're understudy will be thrilled to perform tonight 'cause I'm calling your director and telling him there is no way in hell that I will let you go to work today" he stated as he waved for a taxi with one hand while holding his friend with the other. He really didn't want her to faint and fall freely on the nasty sidewalk.

Rachel opened her eyes slowly and told her friend "I don't have show tonight. Renovations at the theatre or something like that".

He blinked back at her and said "That's convenient, then. One less phone call for me to do".

He hurried her inside the cab as she asked him who did he have to call, groaning when he promptly replying "Blaine, so he can look after you when I have to go to work, and then Santana so Blaine can be available if he's requested at the theatre".

When she felt a little bit better, she looked at her flamboyant friend and whined "Kurt, you're over reacting. I'm sure I'm just suffering of low blood pressure. Or maybe I'm coming down with the flu. There is really no need to bother Blaine or Santana. I'm going to be fine without any baby sitter" but Kurt had none of it.

As he helped her out of the taxi (as if she was 90 years old) he told her earnestly "You really scared me, Rachel. You were so pale and you wouldn't utter a word. You are lucky that I have to go to work otherwise I would not let you go out of my sight. Please, let us taking care of you".

And taking care he did.

As soon as the set foot in Rachel's apartment, Kurt forced her in her own bed while he prepared her a lemon camomile tea as he called his beau. After he brought Rachel the tea, fluffed all her pillows and put in order her magazines in her living room, he called Santana who said to him that he should calm the fuck down because it's not like their common friend was dying.

"Santana, you're coming here after work or, so help me God, I'll cut all those skimpy dresses you love so much" he stated seriously and making the Latina growl "Are you really trying to threaten me, Lady Hummel? Do you really think I'm afraid of what you could do?"

"I'm telling Brittany" he stated.

A moment of silent.

"Fuck you" she replied before hanging up on him.

Then he marched in her bedroom and started to look into the drawers in the night stands. Rachel stared at him and asked cautiously "What are you doing, Kurt?"

The man stopped and, with his hands akimbo, looked right in her eyes while saying "I'm booking you an appointment with your doctor for tomorrow. But I can't find your organizer. Where is it?"

Rachel sighed and tried to calm his friend down "Kurt, sweetheart, I do really appreciated your concern but don't you think you're overreacting right now? I already feel so much better, I don't think I should go to the doctor for such a trivial matter" but the blue-eyed man stood still in his position, an unimpressed look on his face.

"The organizer, Rachel" he repeated so that the only thing the woman could do was pointing his index to the drawer when the book was and listening to her friend talking with the doctor's secretary and scheduling her an appointment for the day after.

When Blaine arrived and Kurt left, things went slightly better.

She loved Kurt to pieces.

She really did.

But let's just say that Kurt could be... he could come up a little bit too strong. That's the reason why Kurt and Blaine were such a perfect match; they were very similar and yet completely different.

Blaine acted like the perfect nurse, taking care of her without forcing her to do or not do anything. They watched 'Jeopardy' and challenged one another to see who would give the right answer in the quickest time. He prepared her some more tea and gave her a vegan cupcake he brought on his way there. He talked to her about his job as understudy in 'How to succeed without really trying' (he was rather fit for that role, let's admit that) and how frustrating was not getting to perform because the leading actor was, apparently, Superman and never got sick.

Rachel frowned and decided to prepare a bunch of 'Thank you for bearing with me' cookies for her understudy the next time they would see one another.

They didn't even realize what time it was until Santana strolled in Rachel's apartment and fell heavily on the couch, stating that the dinner was on Blaine to make amend of the fact that Kurt sucked big time.

Rachel felt really bad to force her friend to stay with her instead of spending the night with her girlfriend.

She voiced this thought later in the evening, after Blaine left and while they were watching TV, Santana's head on Rachel's lap as the petite brunette was playing with the raven locks of her best friend.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me. tonight. You know that you can go home and not stay for the night. I'm feeling really better, right now" said Rachel and making the Latina scoff and reply "Berry, please. You know I would have come anyway. I just wanted to bust Hummel's ball - even if he doesn't have them, I'm fucking sure of that. Who the fuck does he think he is, trying to intimidate me? Fuck that noise. He'll think twice before ordering something to me after I'll rip his precious Marc Jacobs jacket".

Rachel gasped and said "You wouldn't do that!" but the raven-haired woman's reply told her otherwise "Do you really know me at all? Of fucking course I would do that. And I fucking will!"

The Jewish woman was about to start scolding her best friend but she heard the sound of an incoming Skype call coming from her bedroom.

"We're not done talking about that, miss" she said to Santana, who rolled her eyes as a response.

Rachel sat down on her bed before accepting the call and smiling brightly when her eyes were met by the side of her very handsome boyfriend smirking back at her.

"_Hey babe_" he waved at her briefly before continuing "_How was your day?"_

She blew him a kiss before answering "Hi honey! It was g..." but before she was able to continue, Santana plopped down next to her and said "Hello, asshole. How's California? Treating you good?".

Puck laughed and replied "_Not bad, Lopez. Not bad. Why you there? You two want to put on a show to keep me warm while I'm away?_".

Rachel glared at the screen while Santana cracked up before shooting him a sexy look and saying "I'm game if she is".

The brown-eyed girl gasped indignantly as Noah looked at her full of hope, his hands linked together in front of him as he begged her "_Please, baby_".

The petite woman glared at him and told them icily "Stop! Both of you! Nothing will happen now nor in the future!", making him pout and ask "_Then why the hell Satan is there?_".

"I'm playing Florence Nightingale for our little Jewish Honey boo boo" Santana answered before Rachel could find a plausible excuse for her best friend's presence.

She didn't want to make him worry over something so trivial.

Noah frowned. "_What is she talking about, Rachel?_ _Are you okay?_" he asked worriedly as Rachel looked like a gaping fish.

Santana took the hint that it was best to leave the two of them alone so she quickly said "Okay. Now you two are boring and I'm out. I might break the hard liquor to drown my sorrow after seeing your awful snout. See ya, Fuckerman". Then she got up, mouthed 'Sorry' to Rachel, who was staring at her, and closed the door behind herself just when Puck asked his girlfriend "_Well?! Do you want to tell me why the hell Lopez said that she was your nurse? Are you sick?_"

She smiled sweetly at him and tried to assure him "I'm fine, honey. It just... I was out with Kurt today and I didn't feel very well. I think it was just low blood pressure. I'm fine now but you know how Kurt is. He just blew it out of proportion and forced Blaine and Santana to take care of me", but the frown didn't leave his face.

"_Did you faint?_" he urged but she immediately replied "No".

"_You weren't going to tell me that, were you?_" Noah asked unimpressed and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

He knew her too well.

His girlfriend shot back sheepishly "No... But only because it wasn't that bad! I'm feeling a lot better now. I just didn't want to make you worry over nothing, which you totally are right now!", making Puck reply hotly "_You have to tell me when you feel sick! I don't give a damn whether you think it's important or not ! I want to know if my girlfriend is okay!_".

"But you can't do anything about that from the other side of the country" said Rachel, not liking the tone her boyfriend was using.

Puck glared at her and pointed his finger at her before saying "_Sure as fuck I can do something from right here. I will threaten all our fucking friends until you're taken good care of. Hell, if I have to, I would call my mum to come to you until you're feeling fucking better. Are you out of you damn mind?! You have to tell me this kind of shit 'cause I get fucking worried about you, okay?_".

He took a deep breath and felt like shit when he saw her sad expression. He said tiredly "_Fuck, Rach. I want to know how are you. Don't you think I deserve to know that? You're my girl. No fucking matter where we are_".

The woman sighed deeply and said softly "Of course you deserve to know that. It's just that I didn't feel all that bad. I just felt a little bit dizzy and I had a slight sense of nausea. Nothing to worry about. Honey, really, nothing to worry about. Just low blood pressure or maybe I had a sudden drop of blood sugar level. Kurt scheduled me a visit with my doctor for tomorrow if that makes you feel better".

Puck just stared at the screen until, after a few seconds, he nodded and stated "_Yes. Actually it makes me feel better_". Then, after passing his hands on his face for a couple of times, he said earnestly "_But I'm serious here, babe. You can't keep these things away from me. It's your health we're talking about. Please. Please, promise me you won't hide anything from me. I really don't want to call Kurt everyday to know if you're okay or not_".

Rachel nodded her head before telling him "I promise, honey. I swear I would have told you if I thought it was something serious".

She saw that she wanted to say something but a faint voice came from the other side of the screen and Puck diverting his gaze from he to focus on another point.

"_Yeah, dude. 2 minutes and I'm ready_" he mumbled before looking at his girlfriend again.

"Show tonight?" she asked excitedly, hoping to lighten the mood of the conversation.

He nodded and said "_We're playing in a fucking hole downtown but it's okay. It's cool. I have to go now_". Before saying goodbye, he shook his head a couple of time and said "_Babe, if you think I don't worry for you everyday than you're fucking dumb. Seriously. I worry like crazy so... Just... Tell me things. You talked all the fucking times when I was home. Do you really have to start now with this non-talking bullshit?"._

Rachel pouted and aid "I'm not dumb", which made him chuckle while closing his eyes (She smiled just looking at him like that. She loved that man so much).

"_Yes you are_" he said while still chuckling. He looked away and then he said sadly "_I really have to go, babe. I'll write to you as soon as we're done with the gig, okay? And tell Satan not to be a dick and to let you rest. Call me tomorrow?"_, making her nod and reply "Have fun and be careful, honey. I love you".

He smiled at her and said back "_Love you too, dumbie_", laughing when he heard her gasping at him and closing the call before she could add anything.

She was still staring sadly at the laptop when Santana reentered the room.

"How did it go?" asked the Latina while plopping down on her best friend's bed and reading at Rachel's organizer. The petite woman looked at her friend and then again at the computer before whining "I hate arguing with him. I hate that. I hated doing that when he was here and I hate that even more now that he's not here".

The raven-girls was studying something on the organizer but she still managed to reply "That's 'cause you can't cash in the make up sex, which we both know is, like, the best part of a fight".

Rachel stared at her friend for a while before muttering "I have to stop hanging out so much with you. I thought, just for one second, that you were right and that cannot be possible. I have to find new friends", which made Santana laugh out loud.

When she calmed down, she smirked "That's 'cause I am right and it was damn time for you to understand that. I'm a fucking genius. In fact I might have found something out".

Rachel frowned as her friend passed her her bright pink organizer, open at the calendar.

"Don't you notice anything missing?" the Latina asked her, making the brown-eyed woman stare more intensely at her own organizer.

She was quite proud of how she organized her calendar. It was perfect. Pink dots for anything that was Noah related (he hated the color but it reminded her of love so he had to get used to that). Green dots for her closest friends' birthdays. Purple dots for general acquaintances' birthdays. Yellow dots for working related business. Orange dots for Jewish celebrations.

So Rachel looked back at her best friend and stated proudly "It's a very pretty calendar. Nothing is missing".

Santana raised an eyebrow at her and tapped on her organizer, asking smugly "And where the hell is this month's red dot?".

Rachel looked down again and noticed that her friend was right. No red dot for the month of March.

Red dot. You know what it stood up for.

Rachel looked at her friend and asked "And...?". She really didn't think anything of it.

Santana stared at her for a couple of seconds before looking at her strange "_And_ Aunt Flow didn't stop by this month! Don't you think it's a sign for something bigger? Did I have to draw it down for you? I honestly thought the Papa Berries did their job back then and told you all about the birds and the bees".

Rachel couldn't help but laugh out loud at her friend, saying between laughter "Oh my God, Santana. You are hilarious!"

The Latina gaped at her as she watched her best friend laughing like a mad woman. Santana waited until Rachel calmed down a bit to screech "You crazy?", making the brown-haired woman hit her friend's arm lightly and state "People should stop imply that I'm crazy or stupid today".

Santana couldn't really understand how her best friend was taking it all this so lightheartedly and Rachel could tell that this was driving her friend insane so she took the Latina's hands in hers and said soothingly "Santana, I was on the pill so what you're implying just can not be. I think that the most rational reason behind my missing period is that I'm very stressed out. Stress can lead to that. It's not the first time that happens to me."

"But you could still be... I mean, Puckerman brags around a lot about his Badonk-a-dong..." Santana started, making the Jewish woman groan when she used the term 'Badonk-a-dong' and stop her by simply stating "Contraceptive pill".

Santana looked at her unimpressed "It's not 100% effective" but Rachel informed her that it's one of the safest birth control, with just the 0.3% rate of failure.

"So what? I am a condom baby. My parents told me that like every time they caught me getting it on with some guy" said candidly Santana as Rachel looked at her strange and mutter "That I really didn't want to know", making the Latina laugh. "I am just saying that it's still a possibility" the raven-haired woman added.

"I am not pregnant" stated Rachel, looking at her friend and making her drop the subject completely.

Santana got up and told her "Fine. If you say so. Now get your ass up. I want to watch Scandal. Olivia Pope is a fox", grabbing Rachel by the hand and basically manhandling out of the room.

* * *

Just a few days later, Rachel found herself in a FedEx service point, writing on a box Noah's address and smiling broadly.

As she walked out the building, she smiled at a violin player and drop 5 dollars in the violin case, gaining a wink in return. She couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Life was good and she really couldn't wait for him to receive the box!

* * *

**What do you guys think there is in the box? Did you like the chapter? Please, pretty please, REVIEW! I love reading your opinion!**

**See you soon! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my dears!**

**So sorry for this delay but life is getting in the way of my writing and still not having my laptop kinda sucks (I'm hand-writing the chapters and then I'm copying them directly here so... It takes me some time!).**

**My first anniversary as FF. net writing it's getting closer and closer! November 13th 2012, I posted my first piece, 'Snow day', and I want to thank every single one of you who read, enjoyed, reviewed, favourited and followed my stories. I'm living such an amazing journey and I truly can't say enough how awesome you all are. Thank you for everything!**

**As right now, I'm already working on the next chapter. So many ideas, my friends! I can't wait to share them with you!**

**I'll leave you to this new chapter of "With you is where I'd rather be"! Warning: 100% Fluffiness. Seriously. Fluffy is all around.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it! Please, let me know what you think about it! I can't wait to read your reviews!**

* * *

Finn hit his head lightly on the table as he groaned in frustration.

"It sounds so off!" he whined.

Be damned the day he and Sam decided to be more involved in their band's creative process and asked Puck to write a song all together.

They thought it would be fairly easy to do. You write something cute in rhymes. Then you add a catchy music. Tah-Dah! Awesome song done.

They were dead wrong.

They realized that as soon as Puck started to talk about harmony and chord arrangements, melody, rhythm, alliterations, assonances, rhymes, run-on lines, song's structure, amount of syllabes... And the list went on.. And on... And on.

And it seemed like they were stuck. They were moving at a snail pace with it and not because of lack of work or lack of commitment. They were working at it almost constantly; every single minute they weren't at the studio, they were working on this damn song. Yet, here they were. Freaking stuck. It was hell. And really frustrating.

Until then, Sam and Finn didn't notice just how good Puck was, writing all the songs of the album by himself and so quickly. They actually respected him a little bit more after aknowledging how much work there was behind just one song.

Noah dragged the notepad to himself, moving it from its position under his tall friend's head.

He read the bridge that was giving them all that trouble and, after studying it, he declared "That's because it sucks. Really Finnie-boy? 'I keep looking just in case. It's all perfect but there's something that makes me sad inside'?! I mean, are you serious? C'mon man, a third grader could write something better. It doesn't even fit in the melodic scheme of the song. Listen here".

Puck played some chords and tried to sing what Finn had written, making his tall friend and Sam cringe.

Finn hit his head on the table a little harder.

"It's completely out of metric. We have to think of something else to write here" Puck stated while writing down something near the lyrics.

Without quit scribbing, he said "And it would be fucking perfect if you, Trouty Mouth, would stop cooking that shit you're cooking and would come here to help us", making Sam gasp and turn abruptly.

He pointed his spatula towards his two friends and hissed "Hey! It's not shit! It's peach pancakes. It's a new recipe. And my mom always says that people work better when their bellies are full".

The other two men in the room looked at each other and laughed, not bothering to take into consideration the blonde's cries.

Sam turned around to keep cooking and asked "Why can't we put there..." but was stopped by Finn, who glared at the back of his friend's head and stated "If you say one more time we should put some more 'Oh, oh, oh'es then I'm going to smashed those pancakes on your face".

"No need to be that rude" Sam mumbled while turning the yummy golden disks in the pan.

Finn moved his chair closer to Noah so the both of them could read what the three of them had written that far and find a way out of that mess.

He was about to talk when they heard someone's knocking on the door.

Puck put down his guitar and basically marched towards the door while stating "It's for me".

"How do you know that?" wondered Sam while Finn looked at Puck with amusement in his eyes.

Puck knew that _for sure_. He knew that he would have received a package that day. And he even knew what was in the box.

He knew that after his girl sent him a text that same morning saying

**From: Rachel* "Hello honey, how are you? Hope you slept well. According to the FedEx website and several phonecalls I made, I'm positive that today you're going to receive a box from me. I have to ask you to open aforementioned package far from prying eyes since it contains very intimate items. Please, open the box as soon as it will be delivered to you so you can tell me whether you like what I sent you or not. I'm expecting a phonecall right after. I love you and I miss you"**

So, as soon as he read the words _intimate items_ he knew what the box would contain.

Hot, steamy pics of a very naked Rachel Berry.

His dick did a happy dance just at the thought of them.

He knew she couldn't resist at the Puckerman charm. It only took a simply request (Well... Actually, more than one. And he cried and begged a little when she still sad no) and here they are. All for him to enjoy.

Sure, it would had been fine if she just took some picture with her phone and sent them right away but Rachel loved the old-fashioned way. He was in LA from barely a month and a half and he already received 5 hand-written letters from her (along with the text message and Skype calls). She was fucking loco. And he loved her even more for that.

So it was not a complete surprise to him that she decided to sent them via mail. He just hoped that none of those fucking postmen took a peek at his stuff, jerking off to his girl picture. He really didn't want to go to jail for punching the shit out of them all.

"I just know" Puck stated as he opened the door, smirking at a FedEx deliverman who smiled at him and asked "Hello. I have to deliver a package for Mr. Noah Puckerman".

Noah nodded and grabbed the box from the blue-dressed man as he replied "That's me. Where do I have to sign?".

After signing and closing the door, he walked towards his room, grinning like a mad man.

Finn frowned a little as he saw that the hazel-eyed man wouldn't walk back to his chair to keep working on the song so he asked "Where're you going? We have to finish here!" but Puck simply replied "'M busy. You two pussies will have to survive without me for the time being. Do not come to my room 'cause I will be busy staring at the pictures my girlfriend sent me".

The tall guy lighted up as he asked "Rachel sent pictures? I want to see them too!", which made Puck laugh out loud and state "Oh, believe me, no. You don't want to see them". Finn frowned again, not understanding why he told him that. So he questioned "Why's that?".

Puck stopped, looked at his friend right in the eyes and calmly said "'Cause she's stark naked in them".

The mohawked man wanted to laugh when he saw Finn's face morphed from confused to disgusted. "Ew. Oh God. Why did I ask?! Gross. Gross. Gross" he yelled as he shook his head rapidly as if the motion would erase from his brain what he just heard. "I hate you. Oh God. You suck. Now I have to get a lobotomy to erase the image of my sister...". He gagged as Sam patted his back, stifling his laughter.

Puck's laughter boomed in their apartment as he walked into his room and heard Finn yelling "I hate you!".

He didn't have time for all that. He had more interesting things in hand. Literally.

He looked around the room until he found a pair of scissors and managed to open the white box. He grinned as he emptied the content of the box on his bed.

Another packet and a little envelope fell on his unmade bed. Puck instantly went for the box but a writing on the envelope caught his attention. "Open me first". Rachel had drawn a little heart right after the word 'First'. He smiled while passing his thump above the pink heart.

Only his girlfriend could be that adorable while sending a bunch of X-rated pictures.

He ripped the top of the envelope with the scissors and read what her, in her very girly and loopy writing, had written to him that was so important for her.

"**My dearest Noah,**

**I know it's a little bit soon but, I found the perfect Chrismukkah present for you and I couldn't wait to give it to you. I only hope that you will like it as much as I do. Please, call me as soon as you see that. I really, _really_ can't wait to hear your opinion about it.**

**I love you and I miss you immensely.**

**Yours forever,**

**Rachel***"

He sighed as his shoulder slumped a little and a frown appeared on his face.

Chrismukkah present?

Was she serious?

At that point, he only hoped that with 'Chrismukkah present' she meant "The only thing I wear in these picture is that cute, little Yamaclaus I love oh so very much".

Or maybe, she did a sexy calendar for the following year. Each month a sexy picture of her.

Yeah. That must be it.

Puck put down the brief letter and grabbed the box. He opened it and he stopped breathing as he studied what his eyes were looking at.

With shaking hands, he took out of the pack a very tiny baby outfit with red and white horizontal stripes. In the upper-left spot of the little outfit, Santa Claus was smiling at him. On the little clad feet, two identical Santa Claus were still staring at him.

He gulped as his hands digged again in the box and grabbed a small, transparent box, full of what they seemed tiny, pastel-colored socks.

What he read in two of the little socks almost made him shed a tear.

"I heart mom".

"I heart _dad_".

Holy fuck.

Holy.

Fuck.

His hands were shaking even harder while looking for his phone and dialling Rachel (it took him seven tries to accomplish that).

He couldn't tear his eyes away from those socks.

"_Hello?" h_e barely heard her saying, that much captivated by the items in front of him.

"Babe, I think you brought the wrong size. I don't think I fit in them" he joked, making her giggle.

He heard her sigh deeply before asking "_What do you think of all that? Are you happy?_", at which he replied "Of all that what? I don't know what you're talking about".

"_Noah!_" she cried, making him chuckle in return.

"Until I hear the words coming from that pretty mouth of yours I won't say a thing" he whispered.

What came next was just silence. She didn't utter a word. She was trying to kill him, he knew that much. He really, really wanted to hear those words from her.

He didn't breath until he heard "_I'm pregnant, honey. We're pregnant_". Her voice was all emotional but he could sense her smile while she told him that sweet revelation. And a smile, a honest-to-God smile, bloomed on his face as soon as the words left her mouth.

His mind immediately went to almost 14 years before, when similar words were uttered to him.

When the one girl who told him those words informed him that she had no intention to say to anyone that the baby she was carrying was his 'cause she thought he was a piece of shit that would only turn out to be an equally shitty parent.

Then his mind went to the baby he had to give up to give her the life she deserve. He thought at how she turned out to be: smart, funny, clever. At the way he had the priviledge to see her turning into a beautiful teenager, looking so much like the mother she had never met but with those hazel eyes that he saw every time he looked in a mirror.

And finally, he thought of a night of 4 years before when a petite brunette stepped in "New Directions" because her brother forgot his wallet at home and how that night and that brunette changed his life.

For good.

For the better.

"_Honey? Noah? Are you still there?_". Her voice threw him out of his trance so he hurried "Yeah. Yeah, babe. 'M here".

"_Aren't you happy?_" she said in a small voice, afraid that he wasn't as happy and she was.

He wanted to kick his own ass for making her worry like that. "I'm... I'm so, _so_ happy, babe. I'm... That's amazing" he told her but she rebutted "_Are you telling me the t__ruth? Because you don't sound as happy as you claim to be_".

He took a deep breath and swore "I'm telling the truth here, Rach. I'm fucking terrified but babe... How can I not be happy?!". He chuckled as a warm sensation invaded him and he told her "Fuck, babe. A tiny baby... Half you and half me...".

His chuckle turned into a full-belly laughter and he felt his eyes sting a little.

On the other side of the line, she was living a very similar sensation. Noah heard a sob mixed with some happy giggle.

Pack passed the back of his hand over his eyes before saying "Fuck, how I wish you were here now". Her response arrived right after. "_I know. Me too_".

"Tell me everything, babe. When did you find out? Are you okay" he inquired, the excitement in his tone made her laugh a little louder.

She happily answered "_I'm quite well. The morning sickness has not kicked in yet, of which I'm very happy and grateful. I just get tired more easily these days and I have to use the restroom a lot more. I found out when I went to the doctor last week. The doctor said that feeling dizzy it's very common among pregnant women_".

He was shocked for a couple of seconds at the revelation that she had known that for a whole week and didn't say anything. "A whole fucking week? Really, Rach?"

She giggled as she explained herself "_I wanted to surprise you. Do you know how hard it is to find proper Christmas outfit in March?!_" which made him reply "Yeah... About that... Why?".

He could image her smile as she answered "_Well... According to the last time I had my period and the last time we made love, the doctor said that I should be 5/6 weeks along so it's going to be a November baby. He's going to be your Chrismukkah present so a Christmas outfit was required. However, I have another appointment in a couple of weeks. Only then we know more accurately when the baby will come_".

He smiled and passed one hand on his mohawk as he laid down on his bed, looking at the ceiling as he whispered "My Chrismukkah present".

He didn't care of the wet tears that fell from his eyes.

A baby.

_Their _baby.

"I fucking love you so much. Thank you" he said. He couldn't believe that _that _was really happening to him. To her. "I'm going to talk to the bosses and ask them to let us record the album back home. I want to be with you. I don't want you to be alone" Noah stated right after.

He heard her sigh "_I want you here too. Let's just hope that they will let you record your album here in New York so we can be together_" at which he promply replied "I'm having a kid. I have a pregnant girlfriend to take care of. I think they won't deny that to me once I'll tell them you're pregnant".

"_No!_" Rachel hurried allarmed "_Don't say a thing to anyone_".

Well, that was unexpected.

"Are you kidding me, Rach? Why can't I tell to anyone that we're expecting? I can't wait to brag about that to anyone we know!" he said a little taken aback.

He heard very carefully at what she said next. "_It's just... I don't want to tell anyone about the baby for the first trimester. The majority of miscarriage happens in the first trimester. Over 80% of miscarriage happens in that period. 80%, Noah. That's a lot. I.. I don't think I can handle the pity and the attention if something bad happens. I want to have the green light from my OB/GYN first. I want our baby to be a little stronger before we tell anyone. Please, just wait. Please. Can you do that for us?"._

"I can do that" he finally stated "But it really sucks. I can't even tell Sam and Finn?", sighing when she said softly "_No, honey. I won't tell anything as well. And you know how hard it is from me to keep things from Santana and Kurt. I told them that I'm under medical treatment for exhaustion and that's the reason behind the fact that I can't drink alcohol and my bigger breast. Little they know..."_.

"Bigger breast?! I knew that there was something different in your tits but I thought it was just the camera angle. One reason more to come home sooner!" he quipped but she quickly resumed her talk "_Little they know the pills I'm taking are calcium supplements. Not even my director and producer know that I'm pregnant. They were shocked when I resigned from my role __without an apparent good reason but they supported my decision wholeheartedly, understanding my desire to move on with my life and career"_.

Puck took in what did she just confessed. "Rach, did you seriously left the production? But you love playing Éponine..." he started but was quickly stopped by his girlfriend who said "_And I would always cherish the past years dearly. But, at the end of the day, I love you and our baby so much more than performing. So, right now, I think I took the right decision. It's not like I won't perform ever again. Thanks to Éponine, I have a pretty Drama Desk sitting on our mantel and, I'm fairly certain, that, when the time will be right, I will be playing some other role. My career won't be stopped because of a pregnancy; you should know how driven I can be when I set my mind into it_".

She waited for him to add something but, when she heard nothing coming from him, she continued "_So, I gave them two weeks notice and then I'll stop being __Éponine. I was thinking about inviting your mother and Becca to my closing show. Are you guys going to come here as well? Dad and Daddy would love to see you and Finn too_"

"Babe, I won't miss..." he told her but then realization hit him right in the face "Fuck. We have all April and May booked with gigs. I'll talk with Nick and see if he can rearrange our schedule".

Noah heard her sigh and say sadly "_Ok... I understand. You talk with Nick and, if you're stuck there, I'll send you the video. Let's just focus on the bright side of all this: the sooner you're done with all your shows and obligations, the sooner you'll be home to us_".

To us. Holy fucking shit, those words were absolutely his favourite words right in that moment.

"I'll do my fucking best, babe. I swear" he stated, seriously "I can't wait to be with you in the same room and celebrate properly", making her giggle.

"_Me too, honey. Me too."_

* * *

"Noah, calm down please" she pleaded as she walked in the grey building.

"_I'm fucking excited, Rach! So, no, I won't calm the fuck down!"_. His voice, crystal clear, made the nurse giggle and Rachel turn bright red. She smiled tightly at the woman before saying to her "Hello. I'm Rachel Berry and I have an appointment with Doctor Wright at 10.45".

"_And I am her baby daddy!_" the masculine voice came from her phone. She raised her arm so she could see him starting at her and hissed "Noah! One more word and I'm going to mute you".

He _dared_ to laugh at her.

Laugh.

So Rachel glared at him and stated "Watch me!", silently completely her boyfriend who was looking at her kinda shocked.

"I'm so sorry" the petite woman looked at the nurse behind the desk who was trying to stiffle her laughter. The woman was kind enough to just giggle slightly before assuring her "Don't worry. It's always nice to see such an excited future dad. You can wait in the waiting room until I call for your name. It's not going to take long".

Rachel nodded and politely thanked the nurse before stepping away and walking towards the room. However, instead on going there, she stopped as soon as she saw what it happeared to be a quiet spot, turned on the volume on her phone and whispered loudly enough for Noah to listen "You have to behave, Noah. You have to promise me that! I'm a quite recognisable person and I really don't want for the wrong ears to catch up on your very loud enthusiasm and end up being the main topic on Broadway. Com".

He rolled her eys at her. She gaped in desbelieve. He should really stop using that attitude around her today.

"Noah, I am serious. I want us two to be the ones to break the news to our dear ones when the time is right; I don't want them to find it out on BWay World tomorrow morning!"

He took a sip at his iced coffee before deadpanning "_Rach. Babe. You're at your OB/GYN studio not for fun. It's not like you didn't know how to spend your time so you said to yourself 'Oh my fucking God, I'm so bored today. What should I do? Oh, let's go to the OB/GYN. I always have such an amazing time when I'm there'. People will know anyway so just let me be. It already sucks asses that I can't be with you today or tomorrow at the closing night. And I can't even brag about it with the boys so you have to_ _suck it up and deal with my happiness 'cause guess what, babe? I can only be happy about the baby with you so... Let me be happy"_.

She smiled at him warmy.

How amazing was her boyfriend?!

Her heart was beating like crazy as she heard the word leave his lips but, when he was done, she had to say "And I really love that you're so happy. I will let you being as enthusiastic as you wish as soon as we are in the safety of my doctor's office and far from prying ears. But, until then, calm down and... Wait. I'll put on the earbud so we won't have a problem!".

She smiled proudly at herself and digged in her purse to find the white item_. _When she muttered under her breath "I'm so smart" and put on an earbud, he laughed out loud and replied sweetly "_That's what you are, babe_".

As they waited, he told her about what excuse he used with Finn and Sam and bragged about how totally fucking awesome (not her words, of course) the little bar where he was sitting right now was. "_I'm in fucking Venice Beach, sipping at a girly as fuck iced coffee with a bearded man dressed as Dorothy of Oz sitting right next to me and about to see my baby for the first time. This is some mind-tripping shit right here, Rach"_.

She was sad that he couldn't make it home for the first ultrasound and for her closing show but Nick told him that it was impossible to call off all the gigs without losing money and credibility, which they couldn't afford to lose especially since Puck was trying to convince the label to let them come back home to finish recording their album.

Thank God for FaceTime!

Her feet bounced nervously as she glanced every second at the door. Why did they have to wait so much time? It seemed like they were sitting there for hours. Not even the voice of her boyfriend telling her how their album was slowly forming was able to distract her.

She shot up when she heard the nurse calling "Berry?" and hurried next to her, ignoring Noah laughing at her reaction. She knew he would had had the same reaction if he would had been with her in that office.

Rachel walked in the room and smiled at the petite long-haired woman in a white coat. The petite brunette asked if it were okay for Noah to assist to the visit and, when dr Wright gave her affermative reply, disconneted the earbud and introduced him to her, laughing when Puck smiled all content and excited. The Jewish girl felt a little bit stupid but she didn't really care.

After answering to some general questions about how was she feeling and about her general health and medical history (Puck had to answer to some question, as well), Rachel found herself on the doctor's table as her doctor performed a Pap Smear, her phone on her chest making her boyfriend look at the ceiling. Puck made both Rachel and dr Wright laugh loudly when he stated "_Holy fuck. I feel like I'm the one having the OB/GYN visit. It's fucking weird!"_

It was only after Rachel lectured him on the importance of a proper language (especially now that they are expecting) that the petite blonde woman smiled at her and asked "Are you ready for the first ultrasound?".

Rachel beamed at her and whispered, all emotional "Yes, please".

She got up and she put on her clothes while leaving her mobile phone on the table. From behind the divider, she could hear Noah asking to the doctor what should they expect. She could feel the happiness in his voice and a happy tear fell from her eyes.

Phone on her hand and directed towards the computer screen and her belly in full display, they were ready to see what their love had created.

As dr Wright moved the transducer over her olive skin, the blonde woman pointed a little irregular oval on the screen and softly said "This is your baby", making Rachel cry full force between the laughter of joy.

"_Where? I can't see it! I just see a blurry black and white mess. Babe, don't cry! I..._" he started but then he stopped when the gynecologist moved the transducer, getting a much better and clearer view of the little oval. "_Oh_" he said in awe "_I see i__t now_".

"So, according to the length of this section and the information you gave me, the embryo is 8 weeks old, as we predicted at first, which means that you will deliver around mid November. This" the doctor showed them a larger section of the oval "is the head".

Rachel couldn't tear her misty eyes away of that tiny, perfect blurry oval. And she was certain that Noah was just as mesmerized by it as she was.

Silence settled between the threesome as the petite doctor let them absorb the news. She couldn't help but smile fondly at the weeping woman on her table while listening at the soon-to-be father chuckling in disbelieve.

Puck was the one who broke the silence. "I_s the baby moving or it's just Rachel who's shaking?_".

"The baby is not moving but what you see _flutter_ is the baby's heart" the blonde stated, making Rachel gasp and ask "Can we hear it?".

The Jewish woman pouted a little when her doctor shook her head, informing her that it was too soon to hear it. "But" dr Wright added quickly while pushing some keys on a strange keybord "we can check the embryo's pulse rate", pointing at a moving line under the blurry figure of their baby.

Whereas Rachel couldn't utter a word, Puck exclaimed "_Holy fucking shit! It's fast! Is it normal?_", making the doctor laugh and reply "Completely normal. 150 beats per minute. The baby's as big as a raspeberry, right now. Right on track".

What Puck said after, in the sweetest voice Rachel had ever heard coming from him, made the petite brunette weep even harder (vile hormones! She was crying at the top of the hat in these days! But she was entitled to get so emotional right?).

"_Babe, baby's a berry too. My Berry has our berry inside of her_".

* * *

**Puckleberry is pregnant! Are you happy of that? Let me know what your thoughts about this chapter (and the whole story) are! See you soon! (I'll try my hardest to post the next chapter soon!)**

**XOXO**


End file.
